Sobek
The Sobek is a Grineer automatic shotgun that has a large 20-round drum magazine. While it suffers a very slow reload time, it is effective at laying down suppressing fire. It is used by the Grineer Trooper and Executioner Nok. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage per pellet. **High damage – effective against shields. *High status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance per pellet with , , , , and . *Large magazine size. *High ammo reserves. *Can use the Sobek-exclusive and mods. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Low critical chance. *Low reload speed. *Lowest fire rate of all fully automatic shotguns. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 20m to 30m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~6.1%. *Tied with Tigris for lowest pellet count of all shotguns. Notes *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 65.625 , 10.95 and 10.95 . Tips *Modding the weapon with its exclusive and gives the Sobek very good crowd control capabilities. *The Sobek can reach 100% status chance with , , , , and , making every pellet proc a status effect. Trivia *Sobek is named after the ancient Egyptian God of the Nile river, likely reflecting how the overall shape of the gun resembles a crocodile's head. *Along with the Seer, the Sobek was one of the first weapons to possess a non-static model. In this case the central magazine rotates after each shot, and rotates for a second or two when starting the reload animation. **The Sobek's twin barrels are telescopic, retracting when stored on the back of the Warframe. *Sobek is the first weapon that has two PvE weapon-exclusive mods. * Troopers will manually reload some of the shells when initiating a reload, using a separate animation from players. This may be a relic from when Troopers originally used the Strun as their main weapon. Bugs *The Sobek's drum magazine has long had minor alignment issues, and may clip out of place. This is easily observed when examining the weapon in the Arsenal screen. *If the fire button continues to be held upon reaching the end of the magazine, the number of remaining rounds is replenished. Interrupting the animation at this point (rolling, using melee, etc.) results in an instant reload. Media Sobek1.png sobek colors.png|Color Customization Options color 3 is hardly visible, shown by yellow line 2014-03-01_00001.jpg|Sobek crowd control build Warframe Sobek Warframe Sobek Buffed and Amazing? Lets Max (Warframe) E80 - Sobek Warframe Sobek Setup 3x Forma Acid Shells & Scattering Justice (U18.10.6) SOBEK - AOE Full Auto Shotgun Shattering Justice Acid Shells How Should I Mod Sobek|(Darthmufin) Manly bullets! (Warframe - Sobek) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 7 *Status chance increased from 15% to 27% *Critical chance increased from 10% to 11% *Reload speed increased from 4 secs to 2.7 secs }} See Also *Trooper, the Grineer unit who uses this weapon. * , a Sobek-exclusive Syndicate mod. * , a Sobek-exclusive PvE mod also used by Executioner Nok. de:Sobek fr:Sobek Category:Grineer Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons